


Roommates

by markhyuckist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chan is the best wing-man, Changlix finally shares a room now, Dorm switching, Feelings Realization, Fluff, He's not ready for Changlix, Help Woojin, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Save Jeongin, Sleeping Together, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckist/pseuds/markhyuckist
Summary: Turns out truth or dare isn't as harmless as Changbin thought.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> so like i predicted changbin becoming felix's roommate and this whole oneshot was inspired by that. chan is the best wingman in canon change my mind
> 
> changkanta and i saw the video of changbin begging chan to switch rooms with him during class and we almost got kicked out bc we both got a stroke 
> 
> changkanta is my almighty beta reader again yeehaw :,)

Days off were his least favorite.

 

It’s not that he disliked spending time with the others —it made him quite thrilled, if anything—but there was something about moping around and not doing anything that bothered him. He was someone who loved to work hard above everything else, but sometimes they all needed their well deserved time off. At times like those, Changbin begged to differ. He was craving to work on all beats and parts of their unfinished songs that seemed off, but as Chan always managed to put him in his place with little to no effort, Changbin never got that far. He had him pacing back and forth with frustration when he didn't allow him to do what he wanted to. It was a vicious cycle. Yet, Changbin wouldn’t really call it overworking - he just wanted to ensure that everything went smoothly for their next album. Chan, being Chan, made a rule that overworking was okay only if it was him who was pushing himself past his limits.

 

That particular day was wasted away with him rolling around his comfortable bed and laughing occasionally at the videos that YouTube had recommended for him. Hours and minutes were slowly slipping away, and as his uneventful day slowly neared nighttime, enveloping Changbin in nothing but an intense feeling of dread, he started to feel more and more useless. He hated this. It wasn’t often that Changbin was left alone, and when he was, it was usually hi s choice. Never did he once think that being abandoned by his friends would hit him so hard, especially  _ not  _ when even music and video games couldn’t keep him occupied for longer than an hour.

 

He had the dorms for himself almost all day. It was eerily quiet without Chan pacing around and practicing his portions of the songs. Changbin would always listen and point out the little mistakes in his singing or rapping; their time together was never boring, and most importantly, always spent just how Changbin liked. 

 

He was alone today, though. It didn’t feel as refreshing as he thought, and while he considered his roommate’s sleeping habits annoying to keep up with, anything was better than spending his free time like this. Even if by that he meant sneaking around constantly so he doesn’t wake up Chan, who had long switched days with nights.

 

His time alone didn’t last long. He was relieved, he really  _ was,  _ if it wasn’t for  _ Seungmin  _ suddenly bursting in just when Changbin settled for another nap.

 

_ ‘When did they even get home?’ _ was the first thought that ran through his head. Seungmin made his presence known with a loud, startling cough that had Changbin almost rolling off of his bed in his frightened, half asleep state.

 

Changbin expected yet another fight to break out between the two of them, but all his fears were thrown out the window when he saw just how much of a good mood the younger was in. They exchanged confused looks in pure silence, Seungmin only arching an eyebrow at Changbin’s disheveled form. Not many questions slipped past his lips, but after a brief, nonchalant conversation with the rapper, the redhead left his room and ended up dragging a confused Changbin along with him. The older didn’t have it in himself to fight back, really - he supposed that anything was better than just rotting away on his bed.

 

The moment when he stepped his foot into the living room for the first time that day, he was met with an enthusiastic group of seven boys sat in a small circle, each one of them turning over to cast Changbin and Seungmin an excited look. With the fact they even had a half empty water bottle in the middle, the ravenhead was genuinely convinced that they were performing a Satanic ritual. Upon taking a better look, though, he came to a somewhat obvious realization that it was nothing more than a harmless game of ‘Truth or Dare.’ Darkness fell upon his eyes at the mere thought of playing this with all eight of them, but it seemed like his opinion didn't matter much; Chan was already making a spot for Changbin on his side, and it didn't take the younger boy long to find out that he had no way out of this.

 

Jisung, being the first one to notice how confused and out of place Changbin was in comparison to a very smug looking Seungmin right next to him, piped up almost momentarily. His shrill voice rang in his ears, making Changbin grimace and cover his ears briefly for a second; after a long day of laying around in utter silence, Changbin was all but ready for the younger boy’s loud greeting.

 

“Hyung! We’re playing truth or dare, join us!” Jisung whined from his spot next to a sleepy Jeongin, waving his hands around; his smile was as bright as ever, blinding Changbin even when he wasn't trying to. The others joined in shortly after, not even bothering to give him a break, yelling out desperate pleas, and the room was quickly filled with exaggerated groaning and whining. He didn’t even register what they were saying, and so he nodded furiously, thankful that he was finally out of Seungmin’s grasp. Changbin shuffled over to Chan in silence, lowering himself next to the blond and sitting down. He leaned against the sofa behind the two, but not before exchanging a quick look with the older boy.

 

After they all greeted him and wasted no time in rambling about their day, Changbin was next. Surely enough, he lied. Lies rolled off of his tongue almost flawlessly; he had a way of words, but he started misusing it so much that he almost felt guilty. It was a half-assed story made up of him going on and on about how he went out to visit his parents rather than not even thinking about getting out of his bed for the most part. He’d feel bad if he said the truth, especially because they all turned this day in their favor.

 

“Who’s first?” Woojin declared after there wasn’t much to talk about anymore. Next to him, Hyunjin, as if on instinct, piped up almost immediately. He was quick to raise his hand, a bright smile tugging at the corners of his parted lips as words fell off of them. “I’ll go first, since nobody else wants to.” The boy giggled, knowing well that everyone would like to go first; a few of them laughed, but Changbin’s eyes strayed towards his left, lingering on one of them for much longer than the rest. He was out of it, but it was nothing new; as long as he was spending time with the others, nobody complained.

 

For the most part, it wasn’t even as boring as Changbin had thought at the beginning. They were going back and forth between usual truths and dares, some of them revealing the deepest secrets of their childhoods while the rest had to suffer their inescapable faiths of embarrassing themselves by screaming obscure things from the balcony or doing something shameful with someone else from the group. Changbin did get a good laugh out of it; at one point he found himself hunched over Chan from his uncontrollable laughter, the older boy also holding onto him as if his life depended on it while waves of giggles washed over the two of them. It was mostly Jisung and Hyunjin who made this way funnier than it was, Changbin concluded, but with his mind cloudy from laughter, he couldn’t pay much attention to what was going on anymore.

 

After what felt like hours, Changbin’s dark eyes went completely wide when the bottle finally landed on him. He sat there in pure silence, unmoving, watching as Chan turned to face him. It was  _ him  _ who who spun the bottle and made it land on the short rapper. The Australian had a decent amount of common sense; Changbin almost felt bad for sitting so close to him, but a small part of him wanted to believe that his dare wouldn't be too much of a hassle. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he was at Jisung’s mercy. 

 

Chan turned to Changbin slowly, placing a comforting hand on the boy’s knee and smiling a smile that screamed  _ ‘I’m going to give you a harder dare than anybody else.’  _ The unfortunate rapper, as frightened and confused as he was, sunk underneath Chan’s touch. He could feel him squeezing his leg, his grip tightening and tightening to the point Chan had Changbin almost squirming around. The ravenhead stared at the blonde with utmost fear dancing across his face; what in God’s name did he get himself into?

 

“Changbin.” As if the fact that Chan was practically draining life out of Changbin with his grasp, it didn’t help much when he spoke up. Changbin could feel everyone’s eyes fixated on the pair. His heart skipped a few beats, blood quickly rushing to his face and resulting in its usually very pale hue to darken to a soft red. He scratched the floor when he realized this situation got him flustered, the scarlet shade very prominent on his pale face.

 

Changbin nodded quietly as his name was called out. He pressed his back even more into the sofa, arching it a little and tilting his head to the side. Silence fell upon the nine boys, and it wasn’t broken until a few moments later, when Chan made up his mind.

 

“I dare you to switch rooms with Woojin.”

  
  
  


It was a stupid dare. It really was. It was a pointless hassle and on top of all, it was unneeded, especially because it required moving his mountains of bags out of his room and into his new one. Changbin spent his entire evening just running across the dorm in case someone got ahold of him and pulled him into a conversation that would last for hours; it would’ve been a nightmare, which is why he made sure to tell everyone to stay away from him while he was switching dorms. It worked, to some extent.

 

Changbin had been at it for two hours, moving out all of his things before Woojin so that the older boy could settle in peacefully after him. Woojin insisted that he should have been the one to go first, but Changbin refused. The guilt from not doing anything that day was still eating him out, and so he got the other to sit in silence while he worked his way around with his clothes, sleeping toys, bedsheets and whatnot.

 

Jeongin, Felix and Woojin’s dorm wasn’t much bigger than his and Chan’s. While it did have two beds (technically three, considering one bunk bed), Changbin opted to sleep on the single one. His hopes were shattered very quickly when a defensive Jeongin ran in, as if on instinct, protecting his spot on that bed and screeching in Changbin’s ear, warning him not to take it. He had to comply; he didn’t have it in himself to make the younger cry over something as trivial like this.

 

In the end, he settled down on the lower bunk bed. Having something above his head while he tried to sleep felt utterly agonizing. Many scenarios would swivel back to him right when he thought everything was going okay. What if he forgot where the dorm was? What if the one sleeping above him fell off of the bed in the middle of the night? He had zero clue on how to react if that ever happened. In short, Changbin wasn’t ready to live with two roommates.

 

Changbin sprawled himself out on his new bed, sinking into the soft mattress. He stared at the bed above him, a soft huff falling from in between his lips as comfortable silence overtook him. The soft thrumming of his heart beat reveberated in the warm room, rendering it as the only audible noise to him. Other sounds were drowned out under the sound of his breathing and consistent thoughts that weren’t killing him for once. Changbin concluded that, perhaps, a change was all he needed in order to let out all the frustrations he’d been holding in since from the beginning of the month. He would deal with his roommates falling off of their beds when the right time came.

 

He flinched a little when the door clicked open softly. Somebody stepped into the darkness and Changbin, amidst trying to figure out who it was, sat up quickly and bumped his head into the bed above him. The noise echoed in the dark room and a deep voice was heard in response. The boy’s giggle rang through Changbin’s empty head, causing sheer embarrassment to sink in. His chest felt tight with shame; whoever it was, he was sure they’d tease him to no end about this.

 

“Hyung?” A voice that Changbin easily recognized as Felix’s shattered the silence. The tone he spoke in wavered, and Changbin could have sworn he sounded nervous if it wasn’t for a soft chuckle placed at the end of that honorific. When the door closed, Felix was quick to turn on the light. It was only now that Changbin noticed his wet hair and the way his fresh clothes clung to his body, leaving tiny bits of his pale skin to be seen. Something in Changbin clicked and his body immediately grew hotter, although he didn’t dare move from his spot just yet. He pursed his lips in a straight line, watching the younger boy curiously.

 

“How do you like it here?” The Australian continued on when no reply was given. He sauntered his way to their bed, the smallest of a grin spreading his lips into something that Changbin could rant over for hours. His eyes were glued to the boy’s bright face; the air in his throat hitched and his teeth slid over his tongue nervously. Countless thoughts raced through his head as he desperately tried to think of a reply worthy enough for Felix. From the looks of it, though, the younger wasn’t handling it much better either.

 

“It’s nice. It really is.” Changbin coughed, moving to the side so that Felix could sit down a few inches away from him. The boy’s smell overwhelmed him to the point incoherent words started to spill from his lips, hanging in the air so loosely that Felix couldn’t do much other than laugh and pat the ravenhead’s thigh in a playful manner. “I think I needed a change.” Changbin continued, letting Felix’s fingers sink into his leg. He rambled on and on about how Chan could get really difficult to deal with, yet the only thing his mind swiveled back to was Felix’s hand on him, touching his leg as though he’d done it countless of times before.

 

Changbin jolted when Felix stopped massaging his thigh, the same toothy grin still plastered over the his face. “You know, hyung.” A moment of silence, in which neither of them knew what to do. “I didn’t tell Chan to do that... He did it on his own.”

 

Changbin looked up, his eyes going wide as though Felix just stabbed him right in the chest. Air knocked itself out of his lungs and suddenly, he was at a loss of words, searching the younger’s face for any emotions other than the smile that didn’t tell him much. Changbin was taken aback by the fact that Felix seemed so straightforward; all of this was too sudden for him to handle it like a functioning adult. “Really?” was all that Changbin could stutter out at that point. He felt the tips of his ears grow hotter, and now that the red hue on his features became evident to Felix, he didn’t have it in himself to hide it anymore.

 

Felix blinked repeatedly, jerking his hand away from Changbin and placing it in his lap instead. Changbin, as confused as he was, raised his hand to try and place it on Felix –  _ anywhere _ on Felix – but he stopped dead in his tracks when the blond inched a little closer to him. His cologne quickly swept Changbin away; the smell intoxicated him, clouding his mind even more and rendering him a useless, blushing mess right there on the bed. “I hope you won’t mind sharing a room with me, hyung.”

 

At that point, the corners of Changbin’s vision stabilized and suddenly, he could see. He took a good look at the boy before him, staring wordlessly at the way his damp hair clung to his face or how his cheeks became softer when he smiled or spoke. His eyes gave off a different charm today; Changbin could always read into them. It’s how he knew whether Felix was okay or not – his eyes always gave him away. He could always see the little crystals form around the corners of them as he held himself back from crying – he also knew his face of utter disappointment, which he had learned to hide away over the course of few months.

 

At that moment, Changbin realized how beautiful Felix was.

 

“Felix.” Changbin finally got the boy’s name out, taking ahold of the his small hand and catching him locked in space. Felix didn’t move or flinch away; he returned the look Changbin was giving him, confused and like a deer caught in headlights. Changbin watched him blink repeatedly, observing as his long eyelashes brushed over his cheeks each time his eyes closed. “You don’t know how hard I’ve tried to get someone to switch with me the first time we got our dorms. After that kiss…” Changbin trailed off, reminiscing on the distant memory of him laying his hands upon Felix for the first time. Perhaps everything sparked from there, or maybe even from this moment – he couldn’t wrap his brain around that just yet.

 

Felix leaned in expectantly, parting his lips as he would when he was confused, yet curious at the same time. “I think, yeah… I think I wanted to spend more time with you. I accidentally spilled it in front of Chan and he’s been teasing me since then.” The black-haired boy finished off, shifting a little on his comfortable spot on the bed. He pulled his legs backwards and sat in a cross-legged position, his other hand resting idly on Felix’s knee. Changbin watched the way Felix’s face fell into a soft smile, and as he heaved a sheer sigh of relief, Changbin felt his own anxiety lift off of his shoulders.

 

“No, hyung. I’ve told Chan even before that. I rambled about how pretty you were. He always just laughed, y’know. Called it a stupid little crush, but how is it stupid…-“ The boy trailed off, catching his breath and collecting his track of thoughts. Yet, Changbin wasn’t holding back the wide smile that spread from ear to ear, gradually growing wider with each word that fell from Felix’s lips, if physically possible. “…If I’ve liked you for almost a year now?”

 

Those words alone made Changbin lean in closer until their forehead bumped against each other. Felix’s scent washed over Changbin in soft waves, and no matter how hard he tried to fight back from pulling him into an embrace, he couldn’t help it. He heard Felix’s giggle slip into the comfortable silence hanging around them; it pulled him out of his trance, yet he was still intoxicated by the ethereal angel in front of him.

 

Their cold breaths mingled and came out as soft white puffs, noses rubbing against each other as Changbin’s hand slowly found its way to Felix’s own, smaller one. Thin fingers entwined around each other and he held onto him, tighter than anyone before; Changbin didn’t need to say anything in order for Felix to know what kind of answer was on his mind. “Hyung, can I kiss you?” It was a stupid question after all.

 

Their lips met in a soft, sloppy kiss. They made it a type of a kiss that brought out how inexperienced they both truly were, yet still it left Changbin’s hazy mind in a bliss. His mouth brushed against Felix’s as if on instinct, their soft hums and grunts echoing in the empty space around them. Their hands roamed the other’s body with utmost excitement coursing through their movements; it was hard for Changbin to keep up with the kiss, but it was too overwhelming to stop just yet.

 

Felix let loose tiny giggles as Changbin’s teeth tugged on his tongue, retracting the pink muscle back into his mouth only for the other to claim his warm mouth with just as much force as before. Felix’s voice came out in soft moans at that point, each one of them muffled by Changbin’s mouth moving sloppily against his own. Amidst Felix’s awe, Changbin took his chance and allowed himself to suck on the boy’s upper lip, relishing in a high-pitched squeak that he gave off.

 

It was Changbin’s turn to become flustered now. As a tiny hand snaked its way underneath his shirt, Felix’s fingertips grazed over Changbin’s skin, sending small waves of tickles down the rapper’s arched spine. They moved around the bed until Changbin was pressed into the wall behind them with Felix hastily pulling away and freeing himself of the older boy’s captivity. They both were messes, hair disheveled and faces clad in dark blushes. Their heavy breaths rolled off of their mouth at uneven paces, and as the room was quickly filled with soft gasping, Felix’s hand continued to lay soft touches upon Changbin’s stomach and chest.

 

“Hyung, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Felix mumbled once he placed a soft kiss on Changbin’s left cheek, lingering there for a little longer than he should. The shorter boy gave off a soft hum, letting his knees bend backwards so that he could wrap his legs around the blonde’s waist. When Felix was brought in closer, he wasted no time in moving his hand down. His fingertips caressed the waistband of Changbin’s shorts, toying lightly with the soft material.

 

“Me too.” Changbin’s words came out slurred, barely jumbled together in an incoherent sentence.

 

Changbin jolted awake in the middle of the night, immediately springing up and bumping his head ag ainst the top bed for the second time that night. After a moment of wallowing in his miserable pain, his hand landed on something soft. The boy’s cold fingers curled around the soft hair in his grip, and it didn’t take him long to notice a sleeping figure was curled peacefully around his body. The Australian’s arms held onto Changbin’s waist, his face nuzzled in their little pillow fort on the bed, quiet breaths pressing from in between his small lips. Changbin was quick to forget about the pain in his head; his face softened into a smile, and not long after, he began to run his fingers through the soft blonde locks. He’d untangle some of his knots, relishing in the scenery displayed in front of him.

 

Felix really was beautiful.

  
  



End file.
